Stay With Me Always
by Ms.K.Everdeen
Summary: A modern A/U. Katniss attempts to keep the pieces of her adult life together as she works to help her sister through school and keep the lights on at home. A chance opportunity to work at Mellark's may change her, and Peeta's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for checking out my first venture into fanfiction writing! The story is complete with updates planned for each Monday. I appreciate constructive feedback and hope you enjoy. I, unfortunately, do not own any recognizable Hunger Games characters/situations.

* * *

I shift uncomfortably in the stiff plastic chair as I tug at the hem of my skirt, willing it to be just a few inches longer. I wonder then why I let my sister dress me for this interview. She promised I looked professional and smart; just the right winning combination. As there's no one else around in the small reception area, it's hard to judge the truth. Not to mention, my idea of fashion is jeans and a t-shirt with my hair pulled back in a braid. But Prim insisted I let my hair down. She even convinced me I should let her put a few curls in it. I'm certain I recall seeing my mother dressed something like this back when I was ten, which sets my insecurities on high alert. I stare at my hands on my lap and begin to pick nervously at my nails.

I, like the rest of Panem, have been looking for a steady job since the fall and subsequent rebuild of the government several years ago. Odd jobs here and there have kept me from being homeless. Barely.

I work most days (and nights) at a little diner affectionately called, Greasy Sae's, while the well-intended original name has long since been forgotten by its mostly inebriated, stoned, or just-don't-care clientele. Besides a basic need to stay alive, I am determined to provide a better life for my sister, Prim, and our mother.

Which is what brings me to this mostly humiliating moment in time. My friend, Gale, tipped me off about an opening here at Mellark's. Gale's girlfriend, Madge, works in the mail room and mentioned one of the head honchos was looking for a personal assistant. Unfortunately, Gale is often a man of few words, so I had little information to go off of to get me here. I spruced up my resume to include my vast knowledge of customer service (even if the customers are easy to please when they're hungover), and my uncanny ability to multitask (being the sole waitress in a small diner can be tricky), along with my stellar organizational skills (no one else was going to alphabetize the cans and boxes in the pantry, thank you very much). Whatever the case may be, someone liked what they saw and called me for an interview. Although, according to Madge, several dozen able-bodied people have been in and out of the towering office building, not to mention herself, in search of the coveted position. She swears the Devil himself would be easier to impress.

"Katniss Everdeen?"

A shrill female voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up to see an impeccably dressed woman with her hair piled high atop her head, adorned with several small butterfly clips. She has a number of subtle streaks of hot pink in her blond hair, and lipstick to match. Her lashes are heavy with mascara, and underneath, her eyes land on me and her lips purse. I feel her eyes raking in my appearance. I'm suddenly aware of my too-tight, too-short, too-old outfit that was pieced together from my mom's wardrobe since my argument for pants and a plain top were not compelling enough. According to Prim, it didn't help me "stand out" (her words, not mine). My stomach clenches. I dig my nails into the palms of my hands.

Right now, I would give anything to disappear. Butterfly blond turns abruptly and motions for me over her shoulder with a sharply pointed, well-manicured nail. With no further instruction, my response time is slow, but I jump to my feet before the door she came through has a chance to close. I take the opportunity to give my skirt a quick tug. It's then that I hear a sickening rip and feel the cool air hit the side of my thigh. I feel a rush of heat rise to my cheeks, and quickly glance down to assess the damage. The hem that barely reached the end of my fingertips has now slipped several inches up my right thigh. It's a miracle my under garments aren't showing. I barely register that the blond is talking to me.

"I'm Effie. I'll be showing you around today. Hurry, we have lots to do before we meet with Mr. Mellark. He insists on timeliness!"

If it's possible, her already fast pace quickens and I try to reason how I'm going to fix my skirt quickly in order to downplay my new street walker appearance.

Effie stops abruptly and I nearly slam into her. She frowns slightly as she sees me try to subtly fidget with my clothing. She unceremoniously hands me a hair net and cloth shoe covers. She quickly dons her items and straightens to face the doors in front of her. She smooths her perfectly pressed dress suit and takes a deep breath.

"This is where the fun begins!" She exclaims reverently as she pushes open a set of large double doors.

My senses are assailed with sights and sounds and sweet smells. Beyond that, I'm immediately overwhelmed by the sound of the loud machinery and the whirring of objects being seemingly flung from place to place by a dizzying amount of conveyor belts. I can barely hear Effie as she speaks above the roar.

"Mellark's has been a household name for decades, but of course you know that." She chuckles under her breath.

I did know that actually. We've bought their bread, when we could afford it, since I was a little girl. We even had a special white box on the counter to store it so it didn't spoil as quickly. When my father was alive, he liked to surprise us on holidays with a bag of their cheese buns. Christmas Day meant a loaf of their fruit and nut bread. I was always intrigued by its knotted appearance. Mellark's became synonymous with home. It reminds me of sweeter days when I felt whole.

"Each of the family's beloved recipes is made in-house and distributed throughout Panem." She drones on above the roar as we make our way to the opposite end of the factory. She points and gestures in several other directions as she guides our tour.

I nod dumbly as I follow close behind. I'm admittedly lost in my thoughts of the past when I realize a second too late that Effie has stopped abruptly once again. We bump into one another, and if looks could kill, I'd have been dead ten times over. I mumble an apology under my breath. Effie quickly composes herself after a small shake of her head, fluffs the base of her updo, and wipes the corners of her mouth. Effie begins to remove her hair net and booties. I follow suit and follow her through the steel double doors into a noticeably quieter area of the building. My heeled feet sink into the plush carpet and I try hard not to look too wobbly.

"This is the administrative area of the building." Effie gestures widely with her arms.

As I look around the sizable hallway, I notice dozens of framed photographs, newspaper articles laden with flattering headlines about the company, plaques, magazine covers and awards neatly hung in a pleasing array. No time to stop and look with Effie's breakneck speeds. When I tune in, she's explaining several of the duties I would be responsible for, should Mr. Mellark agree to hire me. Admittedly, I am largely unfamiliar with clerical work, but I know myself to be a quick study. As we round the corner, Effie slows her speed. This time I'm aware of the shift. Her reason for pause gets my attention and I follow her gaze to see two men standing several yards away engaged in a very tense-looking conversation.

Both stand uncomfortably close to one another. The older man plants his pointer finger in the younger man's chest, whispering something along the lines of 'get it together' through gritted teeth. Effie clears her throat to signal our presence in the hopes of breaking up this testosterone-driven moment. Both men turn to see us standing in the hall. The older man plasters a smile on his face and turns toward Effie.

"Effie!" He exclaims, taking several large steps toward us to quickly close the distance. "Who do we have here?" He asks, turning to face me with his still-fake smile.

I steal a glance over his shoulder to take in the defeated looking younger man. I quickly pull my eyes to the man in front of me as Effie introduces us. I abandon my death grip on the side of my skirt as Ryan, or 'Rye-to-his-friends', reaches to shake my hand.

"This is my baby brother, Peeta" Rye tips his head back toward the younger man standing behind him. Peeta does his best to keep his look of annoyance to a minimum as he comes forward to shake my hand as well. I'm struck by his warm, firm grip. He does little to show any enthusiasm toward our meeting and quickly releases my hand. He makes short work of unbuttoning and rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

Sensing his younger brother's foul mood, Rye commandeers the conversation with a, "Glad to meet you Katniss. I hope you can finally be the one to meet Peeta's ridiculous demands for an assistant."

He looks sideways at Peeta then leans in and whispers conspiratorially, "He's hard to please".

With a wink, Rye stands upright and gestures toward a door that I'm assuming he'd like us to enter through. Before I can make a move, Effie takes that as her cue to get to work. It seems that she simultaneously holds the door for the three of us, while ensuring enough water-filled glasses are provided and paperwork is evenly distributed to the men sitting across from me at a table that would fill the entirety of my kitchen at home. I feel the seam of my skirt stress and tear even more as I go to sit at the edge of a very plush, black leather swivel chair. My bottom nearly slips off the edge of the slick material. I quickly catch myself and look to see that Peeta has witnessed my clumsiness. I swear I see him stifle a smile and try to compose himself with a sip of water. I feel heat rise to my cheeks once again as I work to bite my tongue, holding in a passive aggressive comment that has no place in a much-needed job interview.

"So, Katniss, tell us a little about yourself" Rye begins as he skims over my meager resume.

I'm really feeling unsettled by how this entire event has gone from beginning until now, but I think briefly of Prim. Imagining her disappointment at the recap of this nightmare, I muster up my confidence and begin, "I'm a very hard worker. Have been my whole life. I'm not afraid to learn new things either."

"That's very original" Peeta chimes in. I detect movement under the table. It would seem Rye planted a swift kick to Peeta's shin judging by the grunt elicited from his clenched mouth.

There's something in his tone that sets my teeth on edge. I look between the two of them, debating if I even want to bother going on. I take a deep breath and resolve to say, "Listen, I know you've seen your fair share of people in and out of here for this job, but I _really_ need this job."

Throwing all caution to the wind, I continue, "You see, I can't afford to put my little sister through school on a waitress's salary, and she deserves all the good things this world has to offer. While my resume may not be the most impressive one you've seen, I won't let you down."

The men look dumbfounded at my revelation. We sit in silence for a moment. I look down to my hands in my lap as Rye hesitantly says, "Thank you for your honesty. We'll be in touch."

I take that as my signal to leave. Standing to wobbly heels, I compose myself quickly and look to both men as I thank them for their time. Peeta's eyes hold mine a second longer than I expect. I stare back with an intensity that I hope conveys my determination. With a nod of my head, I turn to leave. Effie stands beside the door to the conference room.

"This way, Miss Everdeen" she says as she guides me back to the hallway and onto an elevator. "Thank you for your time", she says as she pushes the button to return me to the lobby and steps out from the elevator before the doors have a chance to close. She gives me one last look up and down, before I begin my descent.

As the doors close, I grab a fistful of my hair and let out a growl, cursing the powers-that-be for that unfortunate excuse for an interview.

I've completely blown it. Time to start practicing my speech for Prim.

I make my way out to the street, and as if on auto pilot, I pull my hair back in a braid. Giving one last look to the towering skyscraper beside me, I shake my head and begin my trek to the other side of town, The Seam, as it's affectionately called. Much of The Seam's people are blue-collar. A small group makes the daily commute into the larger part of the city to work in its offices, shops and justice building, but for the most part, families make a living by working in the coal mines.

My family is no exception. My mother worked in the city for a time, while my father kept long hours in the mines. When I came along, my mother resolved to staying home to care for me. I sometimes wonder if she regrets her decision when she looks back on her life. Although, like me, she was willing to make sacrifices for her family. In fact, if I were to claim any one thing I have in common with my mother, it would be her sacrificial spirit. Even though my father's death nearly broke her spirit entirely. His endless hours subjected to inhaling coal dust wreaked havoc on his lungs. He was dead three months to the day after his diagnosis. Lung cancer. I was 16.

I'm met with a soft tinkle of a bell as I pull open the door to Sae's.

"You're late, girl!" I hear Sae call from the kitchen.

"Hey, glad you could join us, Sweetheart!" I hear a familiar voice chide from the far booth to my left. Haymitch. One of the regulars and perpetually drunk.

"Save it, Haymitch." I reply as I dip behind the counter to grab a change of clothes. I hear him chuckle as I hurry to the back room and swiftly remove the source of much of my disdain. Without thinking twice, I pitch the clothes in the nearby trash can and make my way back to the front.

"How'd it go, Katniss?" Hazelle asks as she wipes a spot clean on the counter.

I give her a look that encompasses enough emotion that she knows not to pursue the topic further.

"It couldn't have been that bad" Darius, another regular, remarks.

"No, it was worse" I reply. I proceed to fill in my small audience on the play-by-play of the day. They respond appropriately with sympathetic silence and shakes of their heads.

"You could always help me with my geese!" Haymitch suggests from his seat at the booth.

I roll my eyes and hear Sae from the kitchen say something about me having enough work to do here and that the tables and floors aren't going to clean themselves. I take the hint and get to work, putting the day and its disappointments behind me.

It's a quarter past four when I hear the tinkle of the doorbell and a ray of sunshine enters the diner. Primrose. She smiles happily as our eyes meet and she takes a seat in front of me at the counter. I see the expectation in her gentle blue eyes and solemnly shake my head. She responds quietly with, "That's ok, Katniss. It's their loss."

I smile half-heartedly and fill a cup of water for her as she pulls a number of text books and paper from her accompanying bag.

"This isn't a library, Prim" Sae remarks as she pokes her head around the corner from the kitchen; her permanent residence.

Prim pulls a pleading look and Sae retreats behind the wall without another word. Curious, I pull one of the textbooks toward me and read the title out loud "Introduction to Human Anatomy." I try hard not to sound appalled at the title, which sounds far too intimate and challenging for me to comprehend. I was always an average student in school. I never excelled at anything in particular, but got by unnoticed for the most part.

Prim, on the other hand, really took to school and will often admit that she loves it. It's a good thing too, since becoming a doctor requires many years of her dedication. Our mother had a knack for healing when we were younger. When she worked in the city, it was for a small druggist, preparing medicines and doing minor first aid when necessary. People from our neighborhood would occasionally stop by for help if they couldn't afford the hospital.

"Classes started today, and I want to make sure I'm ready for lecture tomorrow." Prim says matter-of-factly.

I nod knowingly and leave her to it. I keep her cup full of water and force her to take a break at dinner time. By 9:30 I've completed my closing duties and break her from her concentration to pack up and head home. We walk in silence. I don't have the heart to pull Prim from her thoughts. Her head is always in her books, even if she's not reading. I've just pulled my keys from my jacket when I feel an insistent buzzing from my bag. I scramble to find my phone. The number isn't one I know, and given the late hour, I send it to voicemail. As we enter the house, Prim and I greet our mother as she sits nearly catatonic in front of the glowing TV. She utters a hello, but makes no move to get up. I throw my bag and jacket over the chair and begin cleaning up the mess my mother left the kitchen.

For the last ten years since my father's death, she makes it her mission to do the least amount of everything possible to get by. If she takes her pills regularly we can usually get a good streak of motivation out of her, but often these moments are followed by 'the fall out' as I've come to call it. Times where, like now, she abandons whatever work she has started and retreats to a quiet world in front of the television where everything is simple. Judging by the piles of old photographs and photo albums, she was making it her mission to organize the chaos.

I make quick work of piling the photos and putting them back in their respective boxes or books. Several catch my eye as I go about my task. Happier times. Prim and I as children dressed in make believe costumes. Holidays. First days of school. My parents wedding photo. Their love for each other never ceased to amaze me. I always admired them for it, even before I could grasp its depths. Now as an adult I can't even imagine what it must be like to love someone that much, so I don't even try. Love and romance never interested me much. I've had my share of boyfriends, but never once did I feel that 'thing' I'm convinced I will feel if the right person should come along. But who am I kidding? I have no time in my life for going out on dates. I have my family to think of and that's enough.

The buzzing from my bag pulls me from my thoughts. As I reach for my phone I notice I have a voicemail from that same number I didn't recognize earlier. As I push the playback button, I pull the phone from my ear as Effie's shrill voice fills the room.

"Hello Katniss. Effie Trinket calling from Mellark's. Please call me back at this number at your earliest convenience. Any time. I'd like to speak with you about the terms of your employment. Thank you."

I stand transfixed. Did I hear her right? I replay the message. Yes, I definitely heard her correctly. I feel strangely lightheaded. Maybe giddy is the word? I would never use that word to describe myself, but it's the best I can do. How that conversation must've gone after I left intrigues me. Oh, to be a fly on the wall! Without thinking I press the button to dial the number Effie called from. After two rings, I suddenly realize the time and go to hang up.

"Effie Trinket speaking!" Comes her cheerful trill.

"Hi, Effie. It's Katniss. I apologize for the late call..." I begin lamely.

"Don't be silly, Katniss. I'm always so busy I rarely get a chance to sleep." She chortles back. "I'm delighted to hear from you. Both Ryan and Peeta would like you to start as soon as possible. Does tomorrow morning at eight work?"

She rattles off these words and my mind swirls to put it all together.

"Uh, sure" I stutter dumbly. "I'll be there tomorrow."

"8 AM sharp." She confirms. I'm about to say goodbye when she interjects, "And Katniss... attire with a bit more fabric if you will, please?"

With that the phone switches off. I feel heat rising to my cheeks again. I sit down quietly in a kitchen chair, staring at the lines in the floor.

"Everything ok, Katniss?" Prim's voice shakes me from my thoughts.

"I got the job" I manage to push out just above a whisper.

"What?" She asks, coming closer. I look her in the eye and repeat my unexpected and joyful news. She shrieks and bends down to hug me. With a quick clap of her hands she stands and looks preoccupied with her thoughts. She starts muttering under her breath about picking out an outfit for me as she turns and heads toward our bedroom. Realization dawns on me about what happened last time she was left alone to dress me, so I quickly give chase.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for reading the story so far. Thanks for the thoughtful reviews, adds and likes. It means a lot to me!

* * *

Chapter 2

I'm feeling much more confident today in a pair of dress pants and simple shirt. Prim insisted on dressing up my look with a chunky necklace she swears is in style. I glance quickly at my watch as I make my way into the towering office building. It's 7:59 as I push the button to the elevator. As the door opens, Effie stands with her arms at her sides. The sight of me elicits a big toothy smile from her.

"Good morning! Come, come! We're already running behind and we have a big, big, big day!" She motions for me to step into the elevator. I notice once again that she's dressed to the nines. Today her hair is home to a number of small flower clips, each matching the new light blue streaks in her hair. I find myself wondering when she has time to repeatedly dye her hair. I note that her dress suit is a striking shade of blue that perfectly matches her very high heels. I'm thankful in that moment that I ditched mine in exchange for comfortable black flats today.

"You've got some paperwork waiting for you down in HR that you'll need to fill out before you officially get started. After that, we'll meet and discuss your job duties." Effie pulls out her phone and proceeds to tap around furiously as if making notes. She turns to me and asks if I have any questions. I shake my head no and we proceed to exit the elevator as the doors open into a windowless room. The lack of daylight and the buzz of the florescent lights make me feel a bit caged. I swallow my feelings and follow Effie to a large desk where a red headed girl sits filing her nail.

"Lavinia, darling. Will you please see to it that Katniss here gets her paperwork filled out?" Effie stands pin-straight with her hands folded in front of her. Waiting.

Lavinia gives a quick nod of her head, but makes no move to get anything done quickly. She goes back to finish filing her nail, then reaches for a thick folder to her left. It lands on the desk with a thud. Effie appears to startle.

"Very well." She says as she turns to head back to the elevator leaving me and my paperwork alone.

Endless. The paperwork is endless. After signing my name to what feels like the thousandth piece of paper, Lavinia directs me upstairs to find Effie. As I step off the elevator, I take a moment to look at the numerous hangings on the wall. "Panem's Powerful" one headline reads with a photo of Peeta and his brother dominantly displayed. The subtitle reads, "Their rags to riches story."

"Like what you see?" A deep voice coos, visibly startling me from my investigation. I turn to see Rye looking smug at having scared me.

"Good morning, Mr. Mellark" I reply calmly without giving him the satisfaction of knowing that my heart is pounding out of my chest. He motions for me to proceed forward. I feel his hand brush my back as he guides me further down the hall.

"You'll be working directly for my brother. I have to warn you though, he's not exactly thrilled to be getting an assistant. He's been pretty convinced he can do it on his own," he divulges. "Which may have been the case several years ago, but we've become too big very fast and it's hard for him to keep up. Effie is only one person, and while she's very capable, it's not fair to expect that of her. You understand, of course?"

He gives me a tight smile as we come to a stop outside of a large wooden door. He pushes it open to reveal a very serious-looking Peeta sitting at his desk. Shirt sleeves rolled up, tie loosened, and hands poised over his keyboard. A garden of butterflies erupts in my stomach. I can't figure out why I'm suddenly so nervous.

"Working hard, or hardly working, lil' bro?" Ryan shouts over.

Peeta brings his arm to the back of his neck. I notice a tattoo on the side of his forearm slip out from under his shirt sleeve. When he looks up, he and I lock eyes and, what I think is a genuine smile, spreads across his face. I return his smile and tuck my hair behind my ears as he comes from behind his desk; taken by surprise by his change in brash behavior from yesterday. He takes a seat on the front edge and folds his arms defensively across his chest. The smile falls from his face as he remarks, "I see you brought my babysitter back."

He keeps his eyes set on mine as his brother rushes in to cover for his comment. I instantly feel like I'm missing a big explanation for why I'm really here. The ever-timely Effie Trinket swoops into the office then and ushers me out in a flurry of explanation of how she had been looking for me, citing a great need to teach me all things clerical. Closing the door behind her, she shows me to my desk just outside of Peeta's office, and proceeds to fill my head with enough information to last a lifetime. She mentions nothing about the awkward exchange that happened, and I don't ask. It's more of the same after lunch and into the late afternoon. I don't see Peeta or Ryan for the rest of the day.

I take on a dinner shift that night at Sae's, grateful for the return to normalcy. Madge and Gale stop by to see how my first day went.

"Awful. My brain hurts" I whine.

"What's Effie like?" Madge inquires in a hushed voice. I shrug, not sure entirely how to describe her.

"What do you think of the Mellarks?" She continues her inquisition, but with a playful wiggle of her eyebrows. Gale catches sight of her and gives her a questioning look. She shrugs innocently and turns back to me to gather my opinion.

"They're kind of strange" I admit. "The older one, Ryan, he's always popping up out of nowhere. And Peeta? He has been nothing but rude to me."

"Peeta just got back to work at the office" Madge divulges. "I heard he was on some kind of health hiatus. Whatever that means."

"Maybe that's why he referred to me as his 'babysitter' today. He doesn't seem overly thrilled by my presence. I thought I was just going to be sending emails and putting stamps on papers, not holding the hand of a grown man." I admit.

"I think if I had all their money, I'd let anybody babysit me" Gale offers. Madge rolls her eyes.

"Give it a chance," Madge consoles me. "It's got to get better. At least you get to see the light of day up on the 20th floor!"

I give her a smirk and a nod. Tomorrow is a new day.

The office is quiet when I enter the next morning. I set the small box of personal belongings I brought with me on my desk. I unpack a photo of Prim and I, along with one of my parents. The phone trills on my desk. I pick up with a "Hello?"

"Katniss, we discussed this yesterday!" Effie admonishes me. I roll my eyes thinking back to the time we spent practicing my phone etiquette. Effie even forced me to pick up the phone and pretend to answer over and over again.

"Sorry!" I clear my throat trying again, "Good morning, Peeta Mellark's office, Katniss speaking, how may I direct your call?"

"Better," Effie responds. "Please come to Ryan's office."

With that, the phone goes silent. When I enter Ryan's office I see Ryan sitting at his computer with Effie looking over his shoulder with concern. Relief registers on Effie's face when she sees me.

"Katniss, will you please go retrieve Peeta? He's downstairs in the gym". She shoos me away without further explanation and returns her focus to the screen.

On my way down to the third floor I think about trying to take this opportunity to start over with Peeta. I quickly consider what I will say to reset our relationship as I make the short walk from the elevator to the fitness center. My thoughts are jarred as I see Peeta running on the treadmill. I take in his broad shoulders and strong biceps. I spot his tattoo again as he pumps his arms. I do a double take as I notice his athletic shorts do little to cover a prosthetic running leg. My mind is flooded with questions and confusion. His eyes meet mine and he motions for me to come in. My mind feels slow, but I try not to let my curiosity settle on my face. It takes everything I have to maintain eye contact as he slows the machine to a walk. I stand dumbly as he looks at me.

"Good morning, Katniss" He begins.

"Good morning, Mr. Mellark" I reply. I open my mouth to speak, but forget momentarily what my purpose was. What is wrong with me?

Peeta wipes his face with a towel and raises his eyebrows expectantly at me. I shake my head quickly to clear its fog.

"Effie asked me to 'retrieve' you." He rolls his eyes and lets out a low growl. "Her words, not mine" I defend.

I watch as he walks to a weight machine and continues, seemingly unaffected, to exercise. He stops mid lift to look at me.

"Is there anything else, Miss Everdeen?"

I shake my head and turn to leave the room.

"Tell her I'll be up when I'm done" He tells me as the doors close behind and I walk to the elevator. As I make my way upstairs, I decide his aloof attitude is starting to get under my skin. I deliver his message to a huffy Effie and sit back at my desk. I'm beginning to feel like a human ping pong ball with all of this back and forth nonsense, and it's not even 9 AM. I busy myself with various tasks and notice Peeta leisurely stroll into Ryan's office at a half past 11. He's completely changed to office attire, his hair still damp from a shower. I notice the way his honey colored hair curls slightly at the ends. He closes the door to his brother's office, and sometime later, the argument begins. I catch bits and pieces of their conversation. Effie looks up from her desk. Our eyes meet and she swiftly stands and slinks into Ryan's office. The argument quiets down, but it's not long before Peeta bursts through the door, strides quickly to his office and slams his own door. The force of which blows several papers from my workspace. I'm seriously beginning to question my need for employment when my office phone beeps.

"Yes, Mr. Mellark?" I answer

"Could you please come in here?" Peeta asks gently.

I'm so thrown off by his change in tone, I stand immediately and walk in. I find Peeta standing behind his chair gripping its back with his head hung. He looks utterly defeated.

"Mr. Mell-"

"What day is it, Katniss?" He interrupts, head still hung. I have to stop and think for a moment. Confused by his question.

"Friday, sir. It's Friday" I respond. I take a few steps closer to him. It's like he has lost his grip on reality.

"Tell me something that happened today" he says. His grip on his chair tightening.

I mentally rehash my day thus far and come up with, "My sister, Prim, aced her first test at college. She sent me a message this morning to tell me."

He nods at this inconsequential information, but his grip loosens.

"What time is it?" He asks.

"Noon, sir"

We stand quietly for a time. I slowly make my way to his side. He turns to look at me then, his eyes pleading and cloudy.

"Are you ok?" I whisper.

He chuckles bitterly, then, considering my question and responds with, "Didn't anyone tell you that's why you're here?" His eyes begin to clear. "You're here to babysit me. You're on watch since I, apparently, can't be trusted."

He pulls out his chair to take his seat.

"I didn't kn-" I start

"I'm fine now, Miss Everdeen, thank you."

And just like that, we're back to square one.

The day passes without further incident as I become overwhelmed with various tasks and paperwork. I don't realize the time until Peeta stands beside me at my desk, no other lights are on in the office but my lamp illuminating his tired face.

"Don't stay too late" He offers

I give him a tight smile and a nod in response.

"Surely you have plans this evening? Wouldn't want to keep your boyfriend waiting." He continues with a smirk, but I get the feeling that he's phishing. I can't help but let a laugh escape my lips.

"Not me! You greatly overestimate my popularity." Although I remember now that I do have plans to meet Gale, Madge and Prim at our favorite bar in The Seam.

"What about you?" I ask as I turn off my screen and lamp and gather my things. "Surely your wife and kids look forward to seeing you?"

Now it's his turn to laugh. "You greatly overestimate my popularity." He remarks.

We make our way to the elevator and stand quietly while we wait.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he begins. I go to make a remark, but he holds his hand up to stop me. "Seriously, I owe you an apology for everything. You've barely worked here 48 hours and it has been complete madness." We step on to the elevator. "You don't deserve that. I apologize." He looks at me with soft eyes. I give him a nod, unsure of what to say, even though my mind wants to completely unleash itself.

We make the rest of the trip down in silence. As we exit the building he offers to have his driver drop me off wherever I'd like. Tempted by the thought, I think better of it as my legs protest from having sat all day.

"Thank you, but I like to walk" I offer.

"I'll walk with you." He suggests a little too eagerly. "I mean, it _is_ getting dark." He amends as his hand finds the back of his neck.

I chuckle at his eagerness. "I'm headed to The Seam," I tell him.

"So?"

"I'm not sure The Seam is the best place for...a guy like you" I speak carefully as I take in his expensive clothes, shoes and watch. He seems to sense my brush off and gives a nod.

"Have a nice weekend, Miss Everdeen" I detect a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Thanks, you too" I respond as I turn and walk toward home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday morning comes before I'm ready. Dragging myself out of bed, I convince myself that I can take on another week.

As I enter the office and near my desk, I notice an older woman sitting in my chair. She looks up from her cell phone as she hears me approaching. I give her a smile, but am met with a look as if I've left a bad taste in her mouth.

"You must be Peeta's new assistant" she remarks as she does her best to look pleasant.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen" I reply as I outstretch my hand in greeting.

She eyes me suspiciously and grasps just the upper part of my hand, doing little more than giving it a squeeze.

"I'm Corinne Mellark. Peeta, Ryan, and Graham's mother. I'm here to see Peeta." She raises her chin. "I'll wait here until he arrives." She says matter-of-factly and leaves it at that.

I set my things down on my desk and make my way to the lounge for a cup of tea. I meander as much as a I can in hopes of avoiding another run in with Momma Mellark. I even wipe down the shelves in the refrigerator for good measure. After a while I'm convinced it's safe to return. As I walk back toward my desk I hear a sickening thwack coming from Peeta's office. I quicken my pace and peer into his office to see his mother's hand poised in the air after what I assume was a strike to Peeta's head, judging by the grip he now has on the side of it, and the look of discomfort he wears. It takes everything in my power not to rush in and say a few choice words to her. I think better of it and quickly grab a file folder off my desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Mellark!" I say cheerfully, seeming oblivious to the moment before me as his mother quickly withdraws her hand and corrects the menacing look on her face. She retreats a couple of feet as I round his desk. "Pardon me, but I could really use your help with these files, sir."

I flip open the folder and hold it to where I hope his mother doesn't see that it's a simple stack of invoices, but hoping Peeta sees my rescue attempt. He looks deeply into my eyes and I stare back trying to communicate. He nods almost imperceptibly.

"I have to go, Mother." He says, turning to look at her. "This is important."

She mutters something under her breath as Peeta places his hand on my lower back to guide me from the room. I sit down at my desk and he hovers closely, leaning to my side. We both stare diligently at the computer screen as his mother makes her exit without a goodbye.

"Thank you." His whisper tickles my ear. He lingers just a moment longer by my side. The smell of his cologne mixed with a hint of cinnamon hits my senses.

I nod, looking ahead. I mentally chastise myself and force down the feeling of butterflies that have cropped up in my stomach again. I remind myself that he's my boss. There are to be no butterflies associated with my boss.

He clears his throat and takes a respectable step back. I turn my chair to look at him.

"Are you ok?" I ask, not wanting to pry, but wanting to pry.

"Oh, yeah!" He blows off the abuse. "I'm pretty sure I have a permanent dent there stemming from childhood."

His implication makes my blood boil.

"Thanks for the help, though." He smiles sweetly and makes his way back to his office.

He comes back out several hours later and I catch him out of the corner of my eye standing expectantly by my desk. As I end my phone conversation, I turn to see him holding the back of his neck. When he realizes he has my attention, he pulls his hand away. We look at each other for a moment.

"Did you want to eat?" He asks me.

I consider him for a moment, then agree. I grab my things and we head for the elevator.

"Did you have a nice weekend?" He begins somewhat awkwardly.

"I did. Did you?" I respond in turn. Why am I no good at talking to people? I wonder.

"Yeah." He replies simply.

We exit onto the street and I follow by his side, unsure of where he's taking me.

"So, there's three of you, huh?" I make an attempt at conversation again, thinking back to my earlier introduction to his mother. He gives me a wondering look. "Your mother." I simply respond. He nods knowingly.

"Yes. I am the youngest of three. My brother Graham works in the Capitol. He's the Golden Child. Rye tries really hard to keep up, and then...there's me."

"What are you?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "I guess I'd classify myself as the rebel. The black sheep of the family. My mother makes sure to remind me occasionally of my position." He slows down as we come to the door of a small restaurant. "I hope you're not opposed to a burger and fries."

"Sounds good. I'm starving!" I respond and thank him as he holds the door open for me.

"Thank goodness, that would've broken my heart if you said you only eat salad" He jokes.

"Oh, well we can't have that!" I joke back.

We are seated and he assures me he knows exactly what to get for both of us. I pull a look that suggests otherwise. When our drinks are delivered I fiddle with my straw wrapper, as I feel his eyes watching me, considering what to say next.

"So, you live in The Seam, huh?" He asks with a hint of incredulity

I mock offense, knowing that his question didn't come out like he meant. He stammers to correct his blunder. I wave him off with a smile.

"Yeah, not the most desirable of mailing addresses, but it's home."

I tell him about my father's life working in the mines. My mom working in the city as a druggist. I ramble on and on about Prim. Tell him how we still live just a couple of doors down from my childhood friend, Gale. I share about Madge and working at Greasy Sae's. My face flushes and I make an attempt to apologize when I realize I've been ruling the conversation, stopped only by the arrival of our food.

"It's nice to hear about someone else's life for a change" Peeta reassures me. "Everyone wants to talk about me. Well, more like talk at me..." He trails off. We sit in awkward silence for a moment. "Ok! Take a bite. Tell me what you think!" He claps his hands and rubs them in expectation. I laugh at his excitement and pick up my burger. I take a bite and pause. Peeta leans in waiting for my reaction.

"Oh my gawd" my mumble around my food. I cover my mouth and nod my head.

"Good, right?" Peeta nods, pleased with himself. He sits back and starts working on his own meal.

"So, what about you?" I ask.

"What about me?" Peeta retorts, playing dumb.

"How did you go from 'Rags to Riches'?" I quote the headline from the magazine displayed in the hall at the office. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Could we please talk about something else?" He begs. "Anything!"

I think for a moment. "Favorite thing to do outside of work."

"I like to paint," he replies "and bake"

"That's original!" I chide.

"No, really!" He confirms. "When I was younger I would help my dad in the bakery on the weekends. Summertime meant waking up at 3 AM to get to the dough started. Then we got noticed and grew bigger and bigger. Dad didn't want to keep up with the shop anymore in exchange for bigger profits and less work. Can't say I blame him, but I still held on to that small part. I'd quit now and open up my own shop if my family wouldn't think I'm crazy and have me locked up. Most nights, since I can't sleep anyway, I bake."

"What do you do with all that bread?" I puzzle after all that he has told me. He laughs.

"I eat what I can and drop off the rest. I have a few guys I like to stop by and see in the mornings on my way in to work."

"Oh." I say simply. I feel a small pang in my chest at the thought. I catch a glimpse of my watch then and realize I've exceeded my hour lunch break. "Don't tell my boss, but I am way late from lunch" I lean in and whisper across the table.

"You leave him to me" Peeta says confidently. "I know how to handle him." He gives me a good-natured wink and motions for the waitress to bring us our bill. When I reach for my wallet he denies me. "I owe you one. Believe me, I know this in no way makes up for how ridiculous things have been the last couple of days. I'm trying to get back into the groove of things after being off for a while, and my brother is driving me nuts, and I-"

"Peeta, you don't owe me an explanation." I say. "Thank you."

He stops, "You called me Peeta." He says with mock astonishment. I try to recover, but he stands up to leave and interrupts. "I'm teasing! I don't mind. I actually prefer it. 'Mr. Mellark' makes me feel old, like my dad. I was hoping you'd lighten up eventually." He gives me a sideways glance as we both make an exit to the street.

I try to reconcile that in my mind, telling myself my boss prefers to be on a first name basis. When we enter the building, a very flustered Effie meets us near the elevators.

"There you are, Katniss! I've been searching all over for you!" She looks like she's ready to explode, but is keeping her lid on tight.

"Everything ok, Effie?" Peeta inquires, trying to deflect some of the boiling anger. "I take full responsibility for our tardiness."

"It's no problem, Peeta." She works harder to appear calm. "Katniss and I have some clerical business to attend to. Come! Come! Our driver is waiting", she says as she grabs my arm by the elbow and guides me back out on to the street leaving Peeta somewhat dumbfounded in our stead.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Effie waits until we are safely in the car to divulge. "Mrs. Mellark approached me this morning." Effie begins. I try to suppress a groan unsuccessfully. Effie gives me a look. "As one of the owners of the company she has personally requested that I see to it that you look more...fitting for your position." Effie says the last part carefully.

"She thinks I'm a wretch?" I challenge.

"Perhaps just a little rough around the edges." Effie coos as she turns toward me in her seat and pulls at the bottom of my braid.

"Where are you taking me?" I inquire hesitantly.

"I was instructed to take you to beauty base zero and build from there" She replies somewhat evasively as the car comes to a stop.

"Oh, no!" I argue when I see the sign for a salon and spa just outside the window of the car.

"Oh, yes. It'll be a great, great day!" Effie trills. She practically drags me from the car and pushes me inside.

After several hours, I'm unsure how many other ways one can be tortured. I've been waxed, lasered, plucked, cut, highlighted, blown out, and primped. I'm done. I've never been one for upkeep, always doing the bare minimum to not be completely grotesque. I feel wrung out and ready to go home. I glance at my watch and note the hours that have passed since returning from lunch. That seems like days ago now.

"One last stop!" Effie exclaims excitedly. She comes up behind me in the salon chair. I try my best to look grumpy with her, but I must admit there's a noticeable change in my appearance, and I don't hate it. We head back into the awaiting town car and proceed down the street several blocks. We make a stop at a department store, and I do my best to seem happy when Effie gauges my reaction. I'm hoping the more compliant I am, the sooner I'll be able to make my escape. As we head inside we are greeted by a tall man with dark hair and gold eyeliner rimming his lower lids. I notice he has a small piercing in his nose and a couple other in his ears.

"I'm Cinna" he offers his hand and I return a firm handshake. "You must be Katniss?"

I nod.

"What a lovely canvas you've given me to work with, Effie." He remarks as he looks me up and down and motions for me to spin around. She smiles, pleased with herself. "We'll see you in a couple of hours" He seemingly dismisses her, taking my hand and walking me upstairs.

I like Cinna. I like him even more when he takes into consideration what I feel comfortable dressing in, while meeting the supposed requirements of my employer. We chat and get to know one another. By the end of it all I feel refreshed and more confident.

As Cinna leads me downstairs to an eagerly awaiting Effie, she makes an audible gasp and clasps her hands together.

"There she is!" She exclaims. "Katniss, you look radiant."

I feel radiant. Cinna has dressed me in form flattering dress pants, a feminine blouse and accessorized me to perfection, along with shoes I can live with. Not to mention the several other pieces of clothing he's sending me home with that he has expertly explained how to mix and match. I'm hopeful my attention span was appropriate for all of this. I thank him profusely for his time and his efforts. He and Effie exchange kisses on their cheeks, and we walk back outside to the awaiting car.

When we enter the office building again, my confidence begins to falter. I can't help but notice the looks I'm getting as we head toward the elevators, and I'm definitely not used to the attention. As we exit onto our floor, I make my way over to my desk to gather my things to leave. Peeta stands in his office, grabbing the last of his belongings off of his desk. As he goes to shut off his desk lamp, he does a double take as he notices me. I see his head pull back slightly as he blinks slowly.

"Katniss?" He asks as if he's unsure it's me. He makes his way out of his office.

I pull nervously at the bottom of my hair that has been expertly blown dry into a loose curl.

"This is clerical work." I chuckle as I point to my hair.

"Yeah..." He whispers looking slightly dazed. He clears his throat. "It looks...nice" He offers. We stand for a moment and I glance at my watch.

"I have to get to the diner" I offer to the silence and motion with my thumb towards the elevators.

"Right! Of course!" Peeta replies a little too loudly. "I forgot some… _thing_ in my office." He motions behind him with his thumb.

"Did you want me to hold the elevator?" I offer.

"No! No. I've got a couple of things to finish up that I...just remembered. Have a good night, Katniss." He makes a somewhat hasty retreat.

"You too, Peeta." I nod my head and turn to leave.

Well, that went well I think sarcastically. I tell myself I don't care what Peeta thinks. But I actually care very much what Peeta thinks. Of course I want my boss to be pleased with me. I rationalize. It's more than that. I give my head a shake, clearing the internal argument I have going on.

I feel like I'm on auto pilot as I finish my walk. When I enter the diner, I hear the playful hoots and the cat calls as I disappear to the back room. Emptying my arms of the clothing bags, I change into my work clothes. Prim greets me with a hug when I make my way back out to the counter. I give her a recap of my day to explain my new look. I mention lunch and several other tasks I managed to complete during my morning hours. She listens carefully and offers comments here and there. Haymitch chimes in occasionally from his booth. I throw back insults as he provides shots of his own. The evening runs smoothly and I'm grateful, once again, for the consistency.

Prim uses our walk home to share news that she will be taking next semester to do a work study at the local hospital. She's excited to discover how close our proximity will be and begins making plans for our lunch breaks. I give her a side hug before I go to unlock the front door. Our mother is in her usual spot in front of the TV. We exchange our hellos. She asks us both how are days were. She makes no mention of my new look. After, I walk to the kitchen to sift through the mail. Most of the mail consists of angry envelopes marked with words like: 'third notice' and 'past due'. The one with 'shut off notice' gains my attention. I sigh when I realize that I'll spend most of my commute to work pleading with the electric company again. Payday can't come soon enough. Especially since I know the college will be expecting Primrose to make a deposit soon. Even though she earned several scholarships, it just wasn't going to be enough. She offered to take a year off to work and save up. I refused to hear anything of the sort and committed then to doing what I could to get her through school. I try my best to shelter her from the harsh realities of life.

I quickly crumple the bill in my hand when I hear her footsteps behind me. I feel her arms wrap around my waist and the weight of her head on my back. I pat her hands that rest on my stomach.

"What would I do without you?" She asks. I shrug. I feel her hands loosen from my waist then and land on my shoulders. She pushes me to turn me to face her. She looks me in the eye with tears brimming. "I mean it Katniss. Don't think I don't know how much you've sacrificed to take care of me and mom. I know it's not easy."

I try to shrug her off like it's no big deal.

"Don't think I don't know about the late notices and shut offs."

"I don't want you to worry about that." I say defensively. "Just worry about your school and I'll worry about everything else."

We end our conversation there, but I can't help the feeling of being left with the overwhelming burden before me. I try desperately not to feel resentful toward my mother, knowing that she's not well. I walk then from the kitchen and go to sit by her on the couch. She makes no notice of me, until she turns at one point and says, "Your hair looks nice."

I smile at her and move to rest my head in her lap. I need comfort, and she's the best thing I've got going at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My sleepless night has caught up with me the next day. I'm already on edge when I phone the electric company and plead my case the entire time I walk to work. I've been passed from supervisor to supervisor. I can feel my blood begin to boil as I'm denied over and over. I try to reason with them that I'll be paid by Friday, but they've heard my story time and again. They're unwilling to help. Our account is far past due. I stomp on to the elevator, throwing my phone into my bag.

"Rough morning?" A familiar voice asks. I turn to see Rye standing next to me.

"Something like that" I respond with a sigh. I run my fingers through my hair and try to compose myself.

"Want to talk about it?" His tone is fatherly. Something about it grates at my already raw nerves.

"No, thank you. I'm not sure you'd understand." I try to say thoughtfully, but I'm not sure it comes off that way. How could a man in his financial position ever relate to me?

"Shame," he replies. "Pretty girl like you shouldn't have to worry so much."

I turn in disbelief at his comment to see him give me a wink as he steps off the elevator at our floor. He makes his way to his office and I stomp over to my desk.

"Morning, Katniss!" I hear Peeta call from his office. I pretend I don't hear him. "How's it going?" He tries again as he comes alongside my desk.

"Fine." I respond curtly.

"Ok..." He says slowly. "Well, when you get a chance can you please file these for me?" He asks carefully.

"Yeah, just add it to my pile!" I respond bitterly motioning to my desk. I know I'm not being fair.

"You know what? I'll just take care of this myself" He says nonchalantly as he pulls the folder back toward his chest.

"I got it Peeta, just leave it!" I bark.

He throws the papers down and raises his hands defensively.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Great!" I say as I grab my mug and make my way to the lounge. On my way there I pass the door to the stairs. Without further thought, I push noisily through the metal door and begin my ascent up the stairs. I need fresh air. I need to clear my head. In my hasty escape, I misstep and fall, thoroughly whacking my shin in the process.

"Are you kidding me!" I shout, among several other choice words, into the space. I sit on the nearest step and clutch my aching leg. Tears stream down my cheeks. I can't reason if they're from pain or frustration. Maybe a mix of both? I lay my forehead on my knee and rock back and forth.

"Katniss?"

Peeta's voice fills my ears. I feel his body next to mine on the step. I quickly wipe the tears from my face with the back of my hand. He gives me a handkerchief.

"What is this?" I chuckle as I take it.

"It's a handkerchief!" He replies bemused.

"What are you, like 90 years old?" I tease. He scoffs and makes to leave. I grab his arm. He sits back down. We are quiet for a long time. "I'm sorry." I offer for everything. He nods his head.

"How's your leg?"

I pull my hand away and roll up my pant leg. A tender looking black and purple bruise meets our eyes as we both assess the situation.

"Yikes!" Is all he offers. "Can you walk?"

I nod as he stands. He offers me his hand. I'm surprised again by its warmth as I take it in mine. I feel the rough callouses on his palm. Our eyes meet.

"Where were you going?" He inquires. Our hands slowly fall away from each other.

"The roof" I admit bashfully.

He eyes widen, "Is it really so bad working for me?" He teases.

I play into his suggestion with an overly sad look. "All I asked for was a more comfortable chair!" I whine.

He pats me on my back and nods knowingly.

"I just need some fresh air" I say to him as I move to continue up the stairwell.

"Would you mind having company?" He asks.

I motion for him to join and we make our way up the remaining three flights. When we exit onto the rooftop, I'm taken aback by the view. The entire District must be visible from here! The sun is shining and the warm breeze does wonders for my mood. I make my way to the edge to look down. Peeta joins me, and leans against the wall on his forearms.

"So... did you want to tell me what all of this is about, or shall I make my own assumptions?" He begins.

"I'm intrigued by your theories" I respond back, encouraging him to share.

"I think you went to work at the diner last night and your boyfriend was upset that you work so many long hours here and there, and he demanded you quit both jobs and run away together to live happily ever after." His make-believe story makes me laugh out loud.

"Yep. That's it. You got it!" I reply sarcastically.

"Which part?" He inquires.

"All of it!" I play along. "Minus the boyfriend, and the happily ever after." I reply seriously. I turn my back to the wall and sit down. Peeta works his way down beside me. I remember then that he has no leg. He stretches his prosthetic out long in front of him.

"I know all about missing the happily ever after" He consoles looking at his leg. I nod. "Seriously though, what's up?"

I take a deep breath and explain it all. Well, most of it anyway. I skip the muddy parts like the fact that my mom is basically catatonic in her depression and that she hasn't been willing or able to work in over a decade. I pass on telling him about my father being dead and that I am the sole provider for my sister. I do fill him in on my current financial crisis and my phone conversation with the electric company.

"Well, that settles it." He remarks simply as he pushes himself to stand. He offers me a hand up again.

"That settles what?" I ask as I follow him down the stairs.

"I'll put in a call to payroll, we'll get this straightened out." He replies as if it's the easiest thing in the world.

My pride gets the best of me. I grab his arm to stop him. "Don't worry about it, Peeta. I don't want your charity. I've figured it out by myself before, I can handle it now."

He shakes his head. "It's not charity when you've earned it. Don't worry about it. It's simple." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

I watch him exit the stairwell. I feel so deflated, but also like a tremendous weight has been lifted from my shoulders. By the time I make it back to my desk, there's a sticky note from Peeta on my keyboard that reads, '$ is all set by the end of the day. Will need time to get you a more comfy chair'

I smile as I clasp the note. I peer into his office to see him engrossed in something on his computer. I decide to thank him later.

True to his word, a paycheck is being hand delivered to me, by Madge, at 3:00 later that day. She looks around impressed as she takes in my surroundings.

"Nice digs, Katniss!" She says coming over to my desk. I smile at her in return. "Now, what's so important Mr. Mellark made a request for an urgent hand delivery to you?" She tries to hide her smirk as she takes a seat on the edge of my desk closest to his office. She takes a quick peak in through the glass windows and pulls back with a girlish giggle. "How do you stand it?" She whispers loudly, biting her knuckles playfully.

I lean over in my chair to look at what she's referring to. Peeta is perched at the front of his desk mulling over a file. At this point in the day his tie has been long forgotten, top button of his shirt is undone and his sleeves have been rolled up to his elbows. I give her a confused look. She eyes me back suspiciously.

"You're going to tell me there's not the least bit of anything there for you? Are you blind?" She continues in her harsh whisper. I motion for her to quiet down. I peer around to make sure no one can hear our conversation.

"Madge, I've known him all of three days. Besides, he's my boss! What's the matter with you?" I pull the envelope she's holding from her unsuspecting hands.

"You're no fun!" She pouts as she stands to leave. "See you tonight at The Hob?" She yells from the elevator. I shush her as I nod.

I stand and make my way to Peeta's office door with envelope in hand. I knock softly. He invites me in. He's still pouring over the file in his hands. I clear my throat to gain his attention. He looks up, still lost in thought.

"Thank you," I hold up the envelope, "For this."

He nods. "No problem. Hey, can you do me a favor and pull the files from intake for the last two months. I need to check something out."

My mind is racing. "That's several hundred files to pull and look through. Is there something more specific?"

"Not yet." He responds in a way that suggests he's on to something. An error in the accounting? A missed opportunity for profit? Whatever it is, it must be serious.

I make several trips to his office, arms fully loaded with paperwork. After a while he realizes the extent of what he's asking for and begins to help. By the time we've retrieved what he has asked for, one entire corner of his office is taken up with papers. We both stand back and stare at the mountain.

"I'll go boil some water for tea" I suggest, knowing that it will be a long night if his mind is set to something.

After brewing three pots, we are no closer to finding what it is Peeta is looking for. After a while, I give up trying to understand and simply assist in any way I can. At one point in the evening, long after the cleaning crew is gone and I've texted Madge my regrets citing something came up at work (to which she responded with several winky faces), I find myself seated on the floor alongside Peeta. My shoes and jewelry slipped off hours ago. My hair has made its way back into a braid, and I'm tempted to loose another button on my blouse. I steal a look at Peeta to find his eyes already on me. They flit away quickly when he realizes he's been discovered. He clears his throat and we both make a move for the same stack of papers. Mine reaches it first. When our hands touch, we pull them away quickly as if we have been burnt.

"Sorry." He says as he runs his fingers through his hair and scrubs at his face which sounds rough with stubble. I take the papers and sigh. "Go home, Katniss, it's late" He adds sympathetically, "Sorry I ruined your girl's night"

I shake my head. "Girl's night isn't really my thing." I say as I get up to stretch my legs. "The way I see it, you saved me from a night of boy talk and work gossip." I say.

"Chivalry is my strong suit" He boasts playfully with a puff of his chest. I giggle at his efforts. We get quiet then. I can see he wants to ask me something more meaningful when he blurts out, "You hungry?"

"Definitely." I respond with a smile.

After much debate and several phone calls later, we are seated back on the floor of his office with a carpet picnic of Chinese food. We take turns picking through and eating out of boxes. Our conversation is light and easy. Our actions feel comfortable. My stomach twists in knots when I think too long about it. I suddenly lose my appetite and abandon my utensils.

"Full?" Peeta asks as he watches me stand.

"Something like that..." I mumble under my breath. I take in the disorganized mess surrounding us and put my palm to my forehead in frustration. These feelings compounded with my great lack of sleep make my pulse quicken. "Why isn't all of this on a computer somewhere? I shout with a growl.

"You can thank my archaic father for that." Peeta says with a roll of his eyes. "I keep trying to convince him to upgrade. Believe me. He says it's 'too dangerous. Best to have a hard-copy, Peet.'" Peeta mocks his father's voice.

I notice the time and begin mentally calculating the few short hours I will need to be back again. Peeta follows my glance.

"I'll have my driver take you home." He relinquishes. I try to protest but he's already on his phone making the call. "I'll see you tomorrow...soon" He corrects. "Thanks for your help so far"

"You're leaving soon too, right?"

He gives me a non-committal shrug and sits back at his desk. I bid him goodnight and head downstairs to where the car waits. As I sit down inside I notice it smells of his cologne and a little bit of cinnamon. I feel my nerves ease and my eyelids grow heavy. The next thing I know, Peeta's driver, Julius, is gently shaking me awake. I thank him for the ride and head straight for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you don't mind, I'm posting an extra chapter today...Chapter 5 is one of my favorites. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I super love reading your reviews and getting notifications about likes/follows. I thank you all very much for the support. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 5

The rest of the week carries on without incident. Peeta and I continue to pick away at his pet project I affectionately began referring to as 'the needle in the haystack'. Although I can see the stress of it wearing on him. When I come to work Monday, I set my things down and go to make my cup of tea. As I pass the door to Peeta's office I notice his lamp is on and several of his things are still on his desk. It's not like him to be here this early. I walk in to see if he's sitting somewhere else besides his desk. I call for him with no reply. I shrug, thinking nothing more of it and walk around to his desk to shut off his lamp. That's when I notice his shoe sticking out from underneath his desk. I bend down quickly to discover he's there folded over with his hands gripping his hair. Eyes closed.

"Peeta?" I whisper. His eyes slowly open. He has that lost look I remember seeing several weeks ago. "Peeta are you ok?" I go to put my hand on his arm, but he flinches away.

"Don't touch me!" He barks. I hold my hands up in compliance. "What day is it?" He breathes heavily.

"Monday. How long have you been here, Peeta? I'm calling for help" I say hurriedly reaching for his phone.

"No!" He shouts; startling me. "Please don't." His voice quiets. "Please don't. It'll pass. Give me a minute, ok? Just...stay with me. Please."

"Of course. Always."

I kneel back down by his side watching helplessly as he takes several shaky deep breaths.

"Tell me about something good" He tells me as he turns to look me in the eyes. I nod and think for a moment. Everything that comes to mind seems pathetic. I realize bitterly that I need a life.

"I finished the book I was reading." I say, trying my best to sound enthusiastic, but failing miserably. I hear Peeta let out what sounds like a chuckle. "Hey, you never said it had to be exciting!" I add protectively. He turns to look at me.

"You're right." He concedes. His eyes seem clearer now as he continues to look at me. "What's the book?"

"Colors of Tomorrow" I respond.

"Sounds like a self-help book"

"Well, it's not!" I say a bit defensively. "It's not. It's my favorite book. I've read it a dozen times."

"Well I prefer the likes of Assassins of the Ancestors" Peeta offers; looking sly. I raise an eyebrow. "It's a great series! I'm on book five. I bet you'd like it." Peeta says as he begins to make his way out from under the desk. He massages his neck and rolls his head from shoulder to shoulder for a moment.

"Where do you go?" I ask gently. Returning to discuss the elephant in the room.

"That's a long story..." He trails off.

"Maybe someday you can tell me" I say as I rise to me feet. I offer my hand to Peeta.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He says as we come face to face.

"It'll take a lot more than that to scare me" I offer and make my way back to my desk.

Peeta spends the rest of the day behind closed doors. He barely utters a goodbye as he passes my desk; leaving earlier than usual for the day. I don't think much of it until he doesn't return to work the next day. It makes me edgy. Every ping of the elevator leaves me in expectation. By lunch I've grown so irritated that I stomp over to Effie's desk.

"Am I missing something?" I ask cryptically.

Effie casually finishes whatever it is she's typing before turning to me with a smile as if it's the first time she's seeing me today.

"Missing something?" She replies confused.

"Yeah, where's Peeta? It's nearly 1:00!" I try to hide my irritation.

"Oh, of course!" Effie clues in. "He left last night for The Capitol. Mentioned something about family business." She brushes off the conversation and returns to her typing.

I nod my head. My mind is spinning. I don't remember him mentioning a trip. I wonder if it has anything to do with what happened yesterday. I try not to feel offended that Effie knows what's going on more than I do. I head back to my desk and pick up my cell phone at least ten times toying with the idea of texting him. I even open a chat window and type in (and delete) several messages ranging from snarky to concerned. I decide it's best to leave him alone. He obviously has his reasons not to tell me. Starting with the fact that I'm just his secretary. He doesn't owe me anything. Move on, Katniss! I yell at myself. I try my best to carry on as normal for the remainder of the day, but my mood is crabby at best. So when Madge catches me as we're heading out for the night and suggests we have a make-up girls night, I eagerly agree.

Madge waits until I've let three shots settle in my brain before she starts slipping into topics of conversation I wouldn't normally engage in. My foggy mind feels opinionated and honest about anything and everything. She shares things about her and Gale's relationship. We laugh and giggle as I share information about him from our childhood. She remarks that she's ready to take their decade-long relationship to the next level, but senses a lack of commitment on his part. After another round of drinks, I tell her she deserves better and she should tell him immediately how she feels. Now that she has left the realm of reason along with me, she pulls out her cellphone and leaves him a voicemail. We try desperately to stay composed and serious, but end up erupting in fits of laughter. I think she hangs up before she finishes out her speech. She turns the conversation to me then.

"What about you, Katniss? You deserve happiness." She suddenly seems teary eyed as she grips my hand on the table. I feel guarded, even in my drunken state. I brush her off. "Maybe you and Mr. Mell- Peeta could give it a shot?" She offers constructively, albeit a little slurred.

I consider this for a moment. "Speaking of shots!" I quickly change the subject as I motion the waitress back to our table. I order another round and excuse myself to the bathroom before Madge can really get me talking.

I slip away with my cell phone in hand. Despite my better judgment I send Peeta a quick text that reads: Hope you're ok. Missed you today. Xo -Katniss. I cringe at this later when I read it through sober eyes. This will get me fired for sure. I discover I sent the text after midnight. What a fool I am! I'm almost too embarrassed to show up at work the next day, and most certainly feel too hungover to function. Every noise seems ten times louder than normal and the lights are extra bright. I choke down two aspirin and do my best to keep my head up as I walk to work. I barely make it to my desk and collapse into my chair with a grunt.

"Good morning, Katniss!" Peeta approaches my desk looking refreshed and chipper. I try my best not to cringe at his voice that sounds more like a shout. He sets down my cup of tea. I will my stomach to keep its contents down at the smell of the tea in the mug. "Exciting night?" He chides.

I squint my eyes at him. He's too polite to say anything about my drunk text.

"You seem chipper" I remark somewhat bitterly.

He ignores my comment as he heads for his office.

"I was looking into the issue with those months of intake documents" he calls from his desk, cleverly changing the subject.

"Is that why you disappeared to the Capitol?" I remark as I make my way in to his workspace. He gives me a curious look and opens his mouth to speak. "I had to find out from Effie that's where you went" I continue without giving him a chance. "I thought maybe you trusted me more than that. I thought we were beyond the point of protecting me, and you could just be honest." He gives me a surprised look. I surprised myself too. Where was this coming from?

"Katniss, I-" He begins.

I pinch my temples between my thumb and forefinger, "Forget it! I'm sorry. You don't owe me an explanation, I'm just the babysitter." I say tiredly and leave the conversation. What has gotten in to me? The logical side of my brain cannot rationalize with this new emotional side. I don't think Peeta knows quite what to do with me either.

For days we are cordial when need be, but mostly just try to avoid any unnecessary interactions. I decide that it's probably better this way. I can sidestep any mixed and confusing feelings about him more easily. Shutting people out it what I do best. I realize some time later that this is how my mother survives.

The following week, Effie recruits me to help her with planning Mellark's 25th Anniversary celebration. There's to be a week-long extravaganza, culminating in a party, a 'black-tie affair' as Effie refers to it. All of Panem's finest will be there. This event planning, in turn, keeps me busy and out of the way of any potential run ins with Peeta for several weeks. Unfortunately, working this closely with Effie also puts me in close proximity to Rye, who tries to take full advantage of my presence and Peeta's marked absence. I do nothing to coerce any ideas or feelings, but he shows no signs of letting up. At one point, he even suggests I be his 'plus one' to the gala. I, of course, politely decline. This is not the brother, nor the man, that I want to spend an evening socializing with. If I was honest with myself, I miss Peeta. A lot. I miss the easy way he has about him. I miss his smile. I miss the way he rolls up his dumb sleeves and rubs the back of his neck when he's nervous. Ok, enough! I tell myself. I feel an uncomfortable tightness in my chest. Thankfully it goes away after a few deep breaths. Effie calls for me then and I'm grateful for the distraction. The event is fast approaching and Effie's already high-pitched voice has reached new decibels from the stress of it all. She texts me at all hours of the day and night and demands more from me than a normal person would.

"Katniss!" She yells without realizing I'm close at hand. I jump and shoot her a look. "I need you to take these to Peeta. Immediately." She fills my arms with a dozen garment bags. I struggle to see over the top. "Tell him he needs to pick one and take it to the tailors. Tell him he needs to have it done by tomorrow. No. Excuses."

I'm thankful she can't see me roll my eyes as I turn and lumber my way to his office.

"Peeta!" I yell over the top of the clothing. It's nearly impossible to see.

Suddenly I feel his hands graze across my arms as he retrieves the massive pile. I feel so pathetic that this light touch brings knots to my stomach.

"Thanks" I say somewhat breathlessly.

"You're welcome." He responds cordially. He looks like he wants to say more, but settles for keeping conversation light by asking me how things are coming along as he sets down the pile. I know he's really trying to get a gauge of how demanding Effie is being today. I know he can empathize.

"I'll be glad when it's over. Just a few more days." I say with relief. I nod and turn to leave, remembering then about Effie's demands. I turn back and It's then that Peeta begins talking too. We stumble back and forth awkwardly with words trying to decide who should speak first. In the end, Peeta lets me win. I deliver my message and he thanks me. I stand waiting.

"What were you going to say?" I inquire.

He shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck. "It's nothing" He chuckles. "Forget it." He turns then and heads back to his desk effectively dismissing me.

The day of the gala is one for the books. I'm up at dawn. Effie begins texting immediately. The entire week preceding this was whirlwind enough. Although I was not invited to any of the other celebratory events, I am rewarded for all my hard work with a VIP invitation to the event tonight. It's sure to be extravagant with a menu of foods and drinks of every kind imaginable. No expense was spared. There will be music and dancing and live entertainment. Staying in business for 25 years is certainly something to celebrate.

I'm near giddy as a town car pulls up in front of the house by 7 AM to take me for prep. Effie has ordered the works. Prim is beside herself with excitement as she accompanies me. I'm taken first to try on gowns. Seeing as I've never worn anything like this before, I'm not sure what it's supposed to be like. Cinna and Prim have an opinion about every single one, until I step out in ' _the one_ ' (Prim's words, not mine). She and Cinna are speechless. I take it as a bad sign until both of them suddenly erupt in applause and garbled words of confirmation and excitement that I can't hardly make out. It fits like a glove really.

It is a full length, off the shoulder, black sequined gown with a sweetheart neckline. It hugs me in all the right places. Even before my hair and makeup are done, I know I will turn heads. I leave the dress behind for a few quick alterations, and head out to the salon. Prim tells me I should show off the dresses neckline by having my hair done up. Since I have no opinion on the matter I let her and the stylist sort it out. After a bottle of hairspray, and enough pins to weigh ten pounds, I examine the intricate do. The stylists' skillful hands have woven tiny braids all throughout the curls in my hair ending in a cascading pile of ringlets that fall gently over my right shoulder. I stare with my mouth slightly agape. I've never seen myself like this before. I don't hate it. We break for lunch and chat excitedly about the evening. After, I return to have my makeup done. I am stunning.

Prim is near tears as we head back to the car to pick up my dress and return her home. I step inside the house to change. As I emerge from my room, my mother waits for me in the hall. She's holding a pair of dangling tear drop diamond earrings out to me. I look to her and look back to the earrings.

"Your father gave me these for our wedding. I'd like for you to wear them tonight." She offers.

I don't know what to say so I simply hug her. She hugs me back in earnest and wishes me a good night. Prim comes to hug me next as I'm heading for the door. She makes me promise to remember everything so I can fill her in on all of the details in the morning.

I feel dazed as I get back into the car. Today has been a blur and I know it has only just begun. As we pull up to the venue I'm amazed at the sheer number of people that are here. Camera flashes light the darkening sky. I thank Julius for the ride and wait as a man outside opens my door and offers me his hand. He quickly passes me off to another man that offers me his arm and escorts me in to my table. I can feel a great number of eyes on me as I stroll over to the bar for a drink. I hear Effie gasp and exclaim my name from behind. I turn to face her and I'm not disappointed by her reaction as she fully takes in my look.

"Katniss" She pauses. "You-look-ravishing!" She makes a point to accentuate each word. "I simply must show you off!" She remarks as she grabs my hand leaving me barely enough time to grab my champagne. She proceeds to pull me around to meet a seemingly endless stream of people. By the time dinner is served I'm famished. I'm pleasantly surprised to see Cinna has been invited and shares a table with me and several other people I'm not acquainted with. We talk casually and Cinna fills me in on bits of gossip as we scan the room. My eyes fall on Peeta then and I quickly look away as I notice him looking around the room as well. 'Real smooth' I tell myself cynically. I look up again to find him looking in my direction. Our eyes meet and I feel a blush fill my cheeks. He smiles and I return the sentiment. I hear a familiar voice in my ear as I notice Peeta making his way towards our table.

"Miss Everdeen, you look...stunning."

I turn to find Rye standing to my side looking elegant in a tuxedo. He holds his hand to me then and asks for a dance. I do a quick search for Peeta, but discover he is lost in the crowd. A hefty man has caught him and attempts to engage him in conversation. Rye follows my gaze and leads me to the floor without further permission. He pulls me close to his body as the music slows.

"What does it take to get your attention?" He queries in all seriousness. "I just can't seem to figure it out... I just can't seem to figure you out."

I look him in the eye with an incredulous look and pull back from our dancing embrace.

"I don't think you realize the effect you have on people, Katniss." He continues as he pulls me close again.

I want nothing more than to flee in this moment until I hear Peeta's calm voice from behind.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asks as he steps to my side and makes quick work of removing his brother from the equation. "Sorry it took me so long." He whispers in my ear as we hold each other to dance.

I shake my head slightly as I feel every nerve in my body stand at attention. To say I'm electric is an understatement. My skin is keenly aware of his. One of his hands gently grasps mine as the other lies comfortably on my lower back. I can feel the stiff cool fabric of his tuxedo pressed against my chest and arms. The smell of his soap and cologne are familiar. We are quiet for a short while as the song rolls on.

"Why didn't you warn me about the miserable ending of that book?"

He has completely caught me off-guard with his question. I pull back to give him a look of confusion.

"Colors of Tomorrow" He replies as if I'm an idiot for not knowing what he's referring to.

A loud laugh escapes from my mouth suddenly when I realize what he's talking about. This draws several people's attention. I look to see if he's joking, but I'm met with a very serious expression.

"You read it?" I ask surprised. I can't seem to contain my smile.

"Of course! Anything worth reading 12 times deserves some attention!" He defends.

"It wasn't miserable, by the way. It was tragic." I say with an air of superiority.

"Everyone the main character loves dies!" He says loudly enough to capture the attention of those around us again.

"Oh, and Assassins of the Ancestors has a real feel-good storyline!" I claim.

"I knew you'd like it." He remarks knowingly.

"I never said I liked it." I reply.

"You don't need to. I can tell."

I roll my eyes playfully. After a moment I add, "Do you have the fourth book? I can't seem to find it anywhere."

He pulls back to look at me with a smirk and nods his head. The smile falls from his face as he looks deeply into my eyes. It's almost unnerving until he simply whispers, "You're beautiful."

I bend my head bashfully. I feel his fingers lift my chin to bring my gaze back to his. I stare at his lips as his eyes fall to mine. Every fiber of my being cries out for his mouth to touch my lips. I feel his face inch closer to mine as the room begins to disappear around us.

"Peeta, there you are!" A woman's sharp voice breaks the spell we are under. We both pull back startled. I turn to see Corinne Mellark standing watchfully nearby. Her arms folded with a flute of champagne in her hand.

"Enjoying your evening, Miss Everdeen?" She almost sneers.

"Yes, thank you for inviting me." I manage to say even though I still feel lost in a swirl of emotions.

"Peeta, darling, there's someone I want you to meet." Corinne says, ignoring my gratitude, as she pulls Peeta away. He glances back at me with a sorrowful look as he disappears into the crowd once again.

I don't see him for the rest of the night, but I enjoy myself nonetheless. By the end of it all, I'm full on good food, buzzed on great drinks, and my feet are sore. Despite my better judgment, I decide to skip the car ride home and opt for the long walk. The cool night air feels good on my skin as I step outside onto the sidewalk.

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta call as I make my way down the block. I stop to let him catch up. "What are you doing?"

"Walking home." I say simply.

"I can see that." He chuckles at my befuddled state. "Hang on a second" He whistles loudly down the street toward where we just came from. Moments later, Julius is heading towards us with the town car.

In the meantime, Peeta has stripped off his jacket and thrown it over my shoulders. I hadn't realized I was shivering until then. I pull the coat around me more tightly as I take in the sight of Peeta standing before me. As always, he has ditched his cumbersome tie and rolled up the arms of his sleeves. His black silk suspenders cling to his broad shoulders. I want to say so many things in this moment, admit so many secrets. I settle, instead, for saying 'thank you' as I slip my arms in the sleeves of the still-warm jacket. As Peeta helps me into the back seat, I'm overtaken with exhaustion. I feel my heavy head sink comfortably on his shoulder as he sits down. I feel him press his cheek to the top of my head. I let out a small content sigh. I feel his fingers slip in between mine without another word. He gently rouses me once we reach my house. He holds my shoes for me after I slip them off upon exiting the car and head for the front door. I must be a sight to behold. Standing barefoot, wearing a man's too-big tuxedo jacket, and holding the bottom of my dress to keep it from getting dirty. Peeta walks me to the door and we stand facing each other in contemplation.

"Thank you for everything." I say, breaking the silence.

"You're welcome" He replies as he gets that intense look in his eyes again. I know what he's thinking because I'm thinking it too. Somehow this moment doesn't feel right for it. With my mother and sister sleeping just inside the house, and his driver several hundred feet away, it feels too crowded. In one of the bolder moves I've made in my adult life, I stand on tiptoe and plant a soft, sweet, lingering kiss on Peeta's cheek. My lips take in the smooth skin of his face. I catch the smell of aftershave in his skin. As I slowly pull away I whisper goodnight to his ear. I feel him grip my upper arms with his strong hands. His forehead touches mine as he lets out a short breath.

"Goodnight, Katniss" He replies with one last squeeze of my arms.

He leaves then, taking his jacket, his warmth, and his lips with him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I apologize for how the story posted earlier. Not sure what happened in the formatting process. Hopefully it's fixed now! Happy reading :)

Monday comes back around way too quickly. I'm tempted to call in sick just so I don't have to deal with Effie today. Despite my minds' valiant attempts to convince me to stay home, my heart won't allow it. And just when I think I'm doing ok with all my new and confusing feelings about Peeta, _she_ shows up.

'She' is Delly Cartwright, an old family friend, according to Corrine Mellark who saunters in with the tall, pretty blond girl first thing in the morning. She's so sweet, I dislike her already. They've arrived to see Peeta, (even though he's not due in yet) and spend the day together since Delly is currently in town looking for housing. The Mellarks have hired her as the company's new head of marketing. She's putting aside her budding career in The Capitol to return home. How sweet of her, I think sarcastically. I keep sipping my scalding hot tea to avoid having to say something nice. I nod my head stupidly and simply smile. The elevator dings and we all turn to look as its doors open. Peeta steps out and looks stunned for a moment, then a look of confusion crosses his face. Finally, a huge smile breaks out across his face as he jogs over to scoop up and hug Delly as he exclaims her name. I'm not sure which is worse, the smug look on Mrs. Mellark's face, or the pain from my heart shattering.

"Good morning, Katniss." He smiles as he notices me standing nearby.

"Hey." I squeak out over the lump in my throat.

Corrine ushers the group into Peeta's office and closes the door, presumably to make plans for the day. Shortly after, they're leaving the office in a flurry of conversation, without so much as a goodbye.

I try to shake off the feeling of dread that's settled in my stomach. Madge stops by my desk later in the morning to find out how everything went. She sneaks a peak into Peeta's office.

"Where's the boss?" She asks, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"House hunting with a very pretty blond." I say, trying to sound as disinterested as possible.

Madge pulls a face and suddenly softens as she considers me. "I'm sorry, Katniss." She says quietly.

"For what?" I shrug, not making eye contact.

She's quiet as she formulates the best way to break the news to me. "You like him." She says gently.

I scoff in reply. My stomach feels sick. I know I like him, but I won't be admitting that out loud, and certainly not to her right here and now.

"He can do whatever he wants with whomever he wants. I'm 100% sure I don't ever factor in to his thinking." I say bruskly.

"Ok." She replies, dropping the subject. We move on to other topics, but I know she can tell my mind is elsewhere. She says her goodbyes and heads back downstairs.

After another hour, I cannot stand the silence any longer as my head begins to ache. I gather my things and head to Effie's desk. I make up some story about not feeling well, sighting the recent stress of party planning. She nods knowingly. I tell her I'm not sure I'll be making it in tomorrow either. She jots herself a note to remember and bids me farewell.

As soon as I get home, I walk immediately to my room. I strip away my clothes leaving only my under garments on and slide under the covers. I immediately drift off into a deep and dreamless sleep. When I wake again my room is dark and Prim's cold hand is on my forehead.

"You ok?" She whispers as she puts a cold washcloth to my head. I simply nod. "You have a fever." She reports. "I brought you some aspirin and some broth." I attempt to give her a smile, but feel myself being pulled back in to sleep. When I come back out of my fever-ridden, restless slumber, dawn is breaking through my window. I check my phone for the time and notice several texts from Peeta waiting for me.

The first text reads: "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to talk this AM. Hope you had a good weekend!"

The second reads: "Just got back to the office. Effie said you went home sick?"

The third text comes several hours later: "Please call/text when you can"

I turn the screen off and roll to my other side. I have nothing to say to him. Thinking about it makes my stomach hurt, so I close my eyes and will myself back to sleep. When I wake later in the morning, I finally feel well enough to shower. However, even this task proves to be draining. I return to my room, dress in a plain white t-shirt and shorts and return to my cocoon of blankets. I pull my phone in along with me and toy with the idea of texting Peeta back. I notice another text came in from him while I was showering. It reads:

"Katniss, please at least text me that you're ok. I'm worried"

For some reason, this one gets to me. I simply text back that I'm fine. I finally take the aspirin that Prim left out for me and close my eyes to rest. Shortly after I doze off, a soft knock at the front door wakes me. I hear Primrose go to answer it and have an exchange with whoever is on the other side. The next thing I know, Prim is opening my door as Peeta walks into my bedroom. I'm stunned, then mortified, but have little energy to react. I push myself up to sit as he takes a seat at the edge of my bed. I brush the stray hairs from my face in a lame attempt to make myself look presentable.

"Hey," He smiles weakly at me.

"Hey," I barely manage to scratch out. I hadn't realized I'd lost my voice. I hold my throat and open my mouth to say more.

"Don't worry about it!" Peeta urges me. "I just came by to bring you some soup." He says lifting up a brown bag. "I made you some bread too." He adds somewhat bashfully.

I take in the sight of him then. I wonder if he went in to work at all today seeing as how it's mid-afternoon and he's dressed so casually. I realize how different he looks in jeans and a t-shirt, and his product-free hair has a natural curl to it too.

I mouth a thank you. He nods in return.

"I'll leave you to rest." He says as he gets up to leave. I try desperately to hide my disappointment. I go to reach for him when he stops as if remembering something.

"How could I forget the best part?" He muses and reaches for his back pocket. He produces a book in his hand and offers it to me. When I take in the cover I can't help but give a little excited clap.

"You mentioned you couldn't get ahold of the fourth book, and I couldn't leave you waiting in anticipation." He gives an almost imperceptible wink.

I take the book and squeeze it close to my chest. I think for a moment and offer it back to him. He looks at me confused.

"Will you read it?" I force out barely above a whisper.

"You want me to read to you?" He says incredulously.

I nod, then remark in all seriousness, "Unless you think your girlfriend would mind you spending time with your sick secretary?"

Peeta considers me for a moment, then seems to put the pieces together.

"Katniss... Delly is not, nor will she ever be, my girlfriend. We've known each other since we were little kids. She's like a sister to me. Besides, she's got some hotshot Capitol boyfriend, Maverick or Marvel-something-or-other." Peeta pulls off his tennis shoes then and drops them to the floor. He shifts his body around on the bed to get comfortable, finally settling in a spot beside me. "Even if that weren't the case, it's impossible for me to think about Delly when my heart is taken by someone else." He throws out with a shrug and begins to read.

My mind swirls at his implication, and I lose half of what the first chapter was about. I watch him while his smooth voice delivers each line. I get lost in the way his eyebrows raise when he reads an exciting part, and the way his lashes seem to graze his cheeks as his eyes scan the pages. He has me in fits of laughter as he attempts to create the character's voices.

At some point, I must have dozed off. As my eyes flutter open I can feel Peeta's chest rise and fall rhythmically in sleep beneath me. I feel his arm around me as my hand and face are pressed to his chest. The book lies half open in his other hand. I take a deep breath and stretch, which effectively rouses him as well. I catch him steal a glance at his watch. He turns his eyes to me then.

"It's getting late." He laments. He plants a quick kiss on my forehead as he scoots to the edge of the bed to put his shoes back on.

"Thank you for everything." I say.

"You're welcome." He replies with a sweet smile. As he stands to leave he adds, "I have to get you healthy enough to come back to work. I'm completely lost and helpless without you, and Effie is kind of a mess."

I chuckle and assure him I'll be back to my regular duties tomorrow. He reminds me to eat the food he's brought and get plenty more rest. He also expects to hear a full report on how 'Assassins' is going. I nod reassuringly, and with that he turns to leave.

I burrow down under my covers so that I can be alone with my thoughts. My face hurts from smiling. I promised myself I wasn't going to become this person. Told myself I wasn't going to be like other girls. So much for that!

There is a palpable tension between Peeta and myself at work the following day. He does nothing to squelch the feelings. In fact, it seems like he's trying even harder to drive me crazy. I work diligently to remain professional, but even I have my downfalls. As we enter the elevator at the end of the day, we do our best to keep a respectable distance. He takes a deep breath before he turns to look at me.

"Would you like to come to my house this Saturday for dinner?" Before he gives me a chance to respond he begins to ramble on about how he promises to cook a decent meal and if I really don't want to, I shouldn't feel obligated, but he would really enjoy my company.

After his pitch, I tell him "Sure." To which he ducks his head and tells me he understands, maybe some other time. I chuckle at the fact that he was so wrapped up in what he thought I would say that he doesn't anticipate, or hear my actual reaction. "Peeta, I would like that very much." I tell him again.

His body language visibly improves. "Ok. Great." He says sounding a bit flabbergasted as his hand finds the back his neck. "7:00 ok?"

I nod and thank him as he ushers me off the elevator. He offers me a ride, as usual, to which I decline. He knows I like to walk. We bid each other farewell and head our separate ways.

The next few days seems to drag on. I find myself eagerly anticipating our time together on Saturday. I toss and turn through the night before and finally resolve to just get up. After a quick breakfast, I make it my sole mission to scour the entire house from top to bottom. I can't think of a better way to kill the time and expel some nervous energy. Prim takes notice and attempts to reassure me. In the end, she shakes her head and lets me go.

Several hours later I enlist her help to pick the perfect outfit. We agree that casual, but pretty is the way to go. I opt for a pair of form fitting jeans, flats, and (despite Prim's protests) my favorite flannel. I allow her to do my makeup and I pull my hair back in a braid. We both look as I stand in the mirror, agreeing our vision was achieved.

My phone pings at 5:00 with a text from Peeta. It reads:

"Julius will be by to get you at 6:45. How adventurous are your tastes?"

I think for a moment about my years of working at Sae's and simply text back with, "Very"

True to his word, Julius arrives at 6:45 on the dot. We greet each other as I enter the car. He and I chat casually during the drive. I stop short as he makes a turn toward the part of the district known as The Merchant's Quarter. I inquire about our destination. He confirms we are headed toward Peeta's house. Merchant's Quarter used to be the thriving hub of District 12 commerce. That was before The Capitol began buying up the nearby land that later became the city center where Peeta and I work each day, and where I assumed he lived given its fancy high rise apartments. Most of the housing here in 'The Quarter', as it's commonly called, is above the old shops. It's a quaint and beloved part of District 12. The streets are lined with oak trees and wooden benches. People sit outside of small coffee shops and stop to chat on the sidewalks after dinner. Of course Peeta lives here, I think. This is where he grew up. Even though this part of town is only several minutes' drive from The Seam, there's a marked difference in lifestyle. Nothing here has a layer of coal dust on it.

The car pulls to a stop just outside of a tiny shop with black and white striped awnings covering its windows. The store itself is abandoned, but still bares the old signage from when Mellark's stood here. I see Peeta standing just outside the main entrance by a second more conspicuous door. He smiles when he sees me. I can't help but smile back. I thank Julius as I step out of the car. Peeta walks up to greet me and say hello to his driver. He pokes his head into the car and the two exchange a few quiet words for a moment. The car pulls away and then it's just Peeta and I. He takes in the sight of me for a moment.

"You look beautiful." He tells me as he grabs and kisses the back of my hand.

"Come on up, let me show you around!" He says excitedly as he interlocks his fingers with mine and leads me through his front door. We climb a set of stairs and enter through a second door to his home. I hear the soft clink of metal on metal and hear the footsteps of an animal the moment we step inside. We are quickly greeted by a rather large, but friendly dog.

"This is Caesar." Peeta introduces us. I bend down to scratch him behind the ears for a moment. His long golden fur is soft and his ears are velvety. He sits and knocks his tail excitedly on the floor and opens his mouth in what looks like a smile.

"She came here to see me, Caesar!" He chides the dog. Caesar lays down on the ground with a humph.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Peeta asks as he guides me towards the kitchen. He rattles off my options, and I chose one as he pulls out a stool at the kitchen counter for me.

I look around the spacious apartment. The layout is open, allowing one space to lead seamlessly to the next. His living room overlooks Main Street and is decorated with plush, brown, leather couches, a couple of side tables, lamps, and dozens of paintings and photographs. Bookshelves line the entirety of the side wall where each shelf is packed with various books or trinkets. Every part of me wants to get up and explore, to discover answers to the mystery that is Peeta Mellark. I resist the urge and bring my attention back to the moment. I take a sip of my drink as I look around the kitchen from my perch. Peeta has allowed for lots of prep space in here, including the large island I sit at. His home is masculine, but not overly done. It's comfortable and inviting, just like him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He teases as he notices me looking around intently.

"I'm surprised by you, Peeta Mellark."

He gives me a curious look as he pulls a wad of dough out from under a small towel. I try desperately to stay focused as his rhythmic movements cause the muscles in his upper body to tense beneath his shirt. He uses the space in front of me to work and knead it as I continue.

"I thought for sure you'd have some big fancy high-rise apartment in the city, not a quaint apartment in The Quarters."

I cup my chin in my hand and watch as he expertly shapes the dough and cuts an intricate pattern into it's top.

"I have a place like that in The Capitol when I need to go there, but I don't really like it. Too stuffy." He replies as he focuses on his design. "This is home." He says with a smile. He goes to put the loaf in the oven, then turns to me and continues, "Of course it looks completely different from when I was a kid growing up here. When the business moved out, I bought the place and gutted this entire upstairs..."

I listen intently as he goes on, painting a vivid mental picture for me. I try to imagine a younger Peeta, two brothers and his parents occupying this space. He tells me about the heat that would rise from the ovens downstairs filling the upstairs space with such intense warmth that he had to sleep with his bedroom window cracked open all year long. He admits to keeping the habit even now that the bakery is long gone. He also admits that he still holds on to the dream of one day reopening the space downstairs as his own business.

He excuses himself for a moment to take care of Caesar and invites me to make myself more comfortable. Once he's out of the room, I begin my investigation. I gravitate immediately toward the pictures that are hung on the wall. I look each one over carefully, taking in the smiling faces and the moments frozen in time. Several feature Peeta and his brothers as children. Each boy a mirror image of the other albeit with several years in between. As I continue on my path, a photo of Peeta catches my eye. He wears a soldier's uniform and stands amongst a group of other men dressed the same way.

"Squad 451" He says unexpectedly from behind causing me to jump a little. "I was just a kid then."

I turn to look at him. He has a sort of faraway look in his eyes. Caesar comes close and nudges Peeta's hand with his nose. Peeta seems to snap back to reality then. "That's how I got this." He explains with a tap to his leg.

The pieces start to fall in to place. "And this thing..." He rubs Caesar between the eyes, much to the dog's pleasure. Peeta gives me a weak smile. We are quiet for a moment as I process the new information.

"I don't know what to say." I offer pathetically.

"Say you're hungry." Peeta says changing the subject. "I made lamb stew with dried plums and wild rice."

"Wow, that's impressive." I say as I follow him to the dining table.

"I'm more than just a pretty face, ya know?" He adds dryly.

He certainly proves to have superior cooking abilities. As I take my first bite I'm overcome by the flavors. It's truly unlike anything I've had before. He looks at me expectantly.

"It's delicious." I confirm. He seems to visibly relax as he starts in on his own.

The silence drags on for a moment too long as my brain struggles to lighten the mood a bit. I decide to start a game called 'Would you rather?' The questions start off simply enough, then take a gross turn for a while, a funny turn after that, then finally I end with, "Would you rather always have to say everything that's on your mind, or never be able to speak again?"

He seems thoughtful for a moment before admitting he'd rather always say what's on his mind.

"And what's on your mind right now, Mr. Mellark?" I muse as I sit back in my chair with my arms folded. A sly smirk spreads across his face as he eyes me in consideration.

"Clearing the table." He replies as he playfully pounds his fists on the table and puts an end to my attempts at being flirtatious.

"Let me help! You've done enough already" I protest as I follow him to the kitchen.

I fill the sink with hot soapy water as he works to gather all the dirty dishes. We find an easy rhythm together as we work side-by-side; me washing and Peeta drying. His body is so near to mine, we've bumped elbows and arms several times in the process. As we finish the chore, Peeta gives me the towel to dry my hands. As I turn to hand it back I find him facing me with a very intense look. I search his eyes as he brings his hands up to cup both sides of my face. His thumb gently caresses my cheek, as I press my face into his palm. His face draws closer as his eyes still hold my stare. He swallows hard as his lips hover just above my own.

"Katniss?" He whispers.

"Yes?" I whisper back as my eyelids flutter closed.

"Can I kiss you?"

My answer comes as more of sigh. Then, his lips crash into mine which ignites a sudden and intense fire in me. I press harder against his lips as I feel his hands fall from my face. One then finds its way behind my neck while the other moves down the side of my body and settles on my hip. I turn my head to deepen the kiss and bring my hands to the back of his neck, my fingers digging into his hair. Peeta grunts and encourages my lips open with a flick of his tongue. It feels as if every moment of tension shared between us is now bubbling to the surface fighting for attention. I feel his other hand make its way down to my other side. Before I know it, he has lifted me quite effortlessly onto the counter top. I wrap my legs around his torso and draw him into me tightly. He is first to pull back. His breathing is ragged and his hair is disheveled.

"I need to stop." He admits still breathless.

I nod knowingly and begin to put myself back together. He steps back a little to allow me room to slip off the counter. I come down a little less elegantly than I planned; instead falling into his body. His arms wrap around me as my hands land on his sturdy chest. He looks down at me as I look up at him. He brushes a stray hair from my forehead as a wide grin spreads across my face. He can't help but mirror me back. A giggle escapes my lips.

"Was it that bad?" He teases, referring to our kiss.

I scoff playfully and pull him over to the couch. We sit and consider one another for a moment. I can't remember which of us breaks the silence first, but we sit and talk about whatever comes to mind as the hours tick by.

Peeta walks me to the street in the pre-dawn hours as Julius waits to drive me home. I thank him again for everything and we exchange a short simple kiss goodbye. It is then that I get a sudden feeling that things are about to change.


	7. Chapter 7

There's a common notion that there's always a calm before a storm. When it comes to the Mellark family, this certainly holds true. Peeta and I try our best to hide our budding romance at work, but it's not always easy. Our chemistry is undeniable. Whatever pent up tension we hold during the day exhausts itself when we are alone. While we are careful, all it takes is one little indiscretion to bring Corinne Mellark to my desk just one short month after Peeta and I first kissed.

"Good morning, Miss Everdeen." She greets me in a way that sets my intuition on high alert. She's being kind. Too kind.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mellark." I reply as I slow my pace to my desk. It's early and Peeta isn't due in for another hour. She knows this. This is an ambush.

"How can I help you?" I offer as she begins tweaking the placement of the things on my desk.

"Tell me, Miss Everdeen, how long have you worked here?" She considers a picture on my desk for a moment before bringing her eyes to mine.

"A few months now, I suppose." I let my bag fall to the floor as I take a seat across from my desk.

She nods as she hears this information.

"And do you like working here, Miss Everdeen?"

What is she getting at? I wonder. My stomach is twisting in nervous knots. I give her a nod. She's quiet for a long time.

"It has come to my attention that you and my youngest son, your boss, have been fraternizing."

She gives me a cold, blank stare. I am speechless. I begin to stumble out a response, but her biting words strike first.

"Let me be clear, this is unacceptable workplace behavior, and if I'm honest, I don't approve of your relationship either. I don't approve of you." She makes clear her point. I drop my head. She takes this as a sign of submission.

"However, Effie tells me you're a hard worker, so I'm willing to give you a second chance. You will be reassigned immediately, and while Peeta is a grown man and can make his own decisions, I suggest you think long and hard about whether you're the best person for my son."

I am at a complete loss for words. I want to scream and cry and claw her face all at the same time. I cannot muster a single thought.

"Please pack your things, Miss Everdeen. I'll be waiting at the elevator."

She stands and looks down at me with disdain as she passes by. Don't let her see you cry, I coax myself as I hastily throw my things in an empty copy paper box. I can feel the tears burning my eyes. I'm not sure if it's rage, sadness or both that brings them on. I carry my things to the elevator where she waits. We do not speak as we ride our way down to the fourth floor where the legal department resides. She directs me wordlessly to a desk at a cubicle where I cannot see any other people. I am clearly being punished. She introduces me to my direct report and leaves to let me get settled.

My hands are shaking. I reach for my cell phone to text Peeta. I'm not sure what to say. Corinne's words have struck me deep. I begin questioning my role in Peeta's life. He is a man of status and power. He makes more money in a year than I will likely make in my lifetime, but none of that seems to factor in to who Peeta is. He is humble and kind. He has never seemed to care about my social status, or lack thereof. I run my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh as I settle in at my new desk, wondering who will be there to greet Peeta. My mind is racing. I debate back and forth with myself about whether I should go upstairs to face the reality of what happened this morning, or not.

"Banished to the fourth floor, huh? You must've pissed off Lady Mellark." A brash female voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up to see an attractive girl about my age with short cut hair. She holds out her hand. "I'm Johanna. Johanna Mason." She says.

"Katniss." I offer back with a hand shake.

"I know who you are. So, what did you do?" She queries with a smirk.

I really don't feel like talking about it, but she doesn't seem to pick up on my body language.

"How do you know who I am?" I try desperately to divert her attention to another topic.

"Oh, you're all anybody can talk about around here. Seems you and Peeta have been turning some heads."

I feel my cheeks burn.

"Yeah... I made the matriarch mad." I finally admit cryptically.

"That's rough. Well, don't be so brainless next time. She has eyes everywhere, ya know?" Johanna replies as she walks away.

I feel like a caged rat. I just want out. I need fresh air. I hop up from my seat and make my way to the stairs. When I reach the roof, I feel my head clear. My chest tightens as I resolve to put a distance between Peeta and I. I am convinced this move will be a good thing to allow him time to move on from whatever feelings he has for me. After a few deep breaths, I leave to head back downstairs. As I open the door to the stairwell, another body comes slamming in to mine. A pair of strong hands grab my arms to steady me.

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta's voice before I register his body.

"Peeta!" I'm just as surprised to run into him this way.

"Are you ok? What is going on? I feel like I've missed something. Where's all of your stuff?" His words come fast. He slides his hands down my arms to hold my hands and searches my eyes.

I'm going to break your heart, I think to myself. I shake my head and pull my hands from his grasp.

"Someone saw us together and your mom found out..." I trail off. I can see him process all of this. "Listen, Peeta...I think we should-"

"Don't say it, Katniss." He pleads.

"Peeta, I'm no good for you. We lead two very different lives. It was fun while it lasted, but let's not be foolish." I say simply, trying to keep emotion from my voice.

"You don't mean that. Please! You and I? We take care of each other. Don't let my mom get in your head."

I can't stay and listen to him pleading. I'm in danger of changing my mind. I move to walk away, but he stops my efforts.

"Let me go" I practically growl.

"I can't." He replies.

"Peeta, it's over." I feel my voice falter. His eyes bore into me. I cannot bring myself to look back. After a moment, he stands aside in defeat. As I head back downstairs I wonder why a decision that was supposed to be for the better makes me feel worse.

I slowly settle in to my new position on the fourth floor. It has been several weeks since I've seen or talked to Peeta. He has finally given up on texting me since I haven't returned a single one. I don't feel any better now than I did then. I pop by to see Madge during lunch in hopes of a cheer up.

"Did you hear about Peeta?" She asks me before we have even exchanged our hellos.

"No. What's going on?" I feel my stomach twist unexpectedly.

"He left!"

"Left? Left where? Like on a business trip?"

"No! Like left. Quit. Gone!" Madge replies in dramatic fashion.

My brain feels slow. I struggle to process this information.

"What happened? When did he quit?" I find myself hanging on Madge's every word.

"Few weeks ago, I guess. Apparently, he had a blow out fight with his mom in the office. He was yelling about being a grown man and making his own decisions. She was shouting back and called him a fool, among other things. Told him he could never make it on his own and how he was nothing without this company...it was not pretty, according to my sources."

My heart sinks. I want nothing more than to reach out to him. Bring him comfort in some way.

"Wow..." is all I can muster. Madge fills me in on a few more details before I tell her I have to go.

I'm not sure why I take the elevator up to the 20th floor then. Perhaps I just need to see it for myself? Confirm what Madge says is true. Maybe I need to lay to rest what used to be so that I can finally let go? Whatever the reason, I step cautiously out into the hallway as if I'm on a hunt. I start planning in my head what I'm going to say if I run in to any number of people up here. I think for a moment that I'll play the lost-and-confused card, or perhaps make up some lie about papers needing to be signed by the legal department. I am a nervous wreck. As I round the corner I see an older woman sitting at what used to be my desk. I peak to make sure Effie isn't around and continue on my journey. She catches my eye as I slip past Peeta's office and try to catch a peak.

"Good morning, dear." She smiles politely as I stop and consider her a moment. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Peeta." I offer.

I'm met with a confused look and then one of caution as she informs me Peeta is no longer here. I nod in confirmation and begin to make my way back downstairs. My mind is flooded with new thoughts and questions having been up here. I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice Rye slip next to me.

"Hello, Katniss." He says almost seductively. "What brings you all the way up here?"

"Paperwork." I spit out, not knowing what else to say at a moment's notice.

He gives me an unconvinced look and takes my arm in his.

"Come with me for a moment, Miss Everdeen." He says as he leads me to his office and closes his door. This feels like a trap. "Have a seat." He offers sweetly and motions to a chair across from his desk. I sit down.

"I can't stay long," I offer quickly "I have a meeting to get to."

"This will only take a moment." He says as he slinks behind me and runs a finger across the chair back. "How are you doing?" He asks with genuine concern in his voice as he takes the seat next to me.

"Um...fine?" I reply cynically.

His hands cover mine that lay in my lap. I pull them back and begin to fidget with my watch band.

"Shame about you and Peeta..." He coos.

I don't offer any remark or expression. I'm not sure what he's getting at, but he's talking to me like I'm a small child or a wounded animal.

"My little brother never could keep it together. He has always worn his heart on his sleeve, and that's what got him in trouble this time around." He continues cryptically.

He stands then to return to the seat behind his desk. "He's a real head case, you know? Being in the war really messed him up. He can be a danger, Katniss and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not sure why my safety is of any consequence to you, Ryan." I say as I get up to leave. I'm done here.

Before I can make it to the door, Rye is there holding it shut with his hand.

"You're making the wrong choice" He gets to the point as his face draws uncomfortably close to mine. I back away. My steps land me in a corner. Ryan sees his opportunity and closes off my escape. "Hear me out, will you?" He makes to grab for my hands, and in my attempt to take them away he grabs on to my wrists forcefully instead. "You are a live one!" He chuckles as he struggles to maintain his grip.

"Let go of me!" I snarl.

"What else do you have going for you, Katniss? I successfully put an end to whatever game you were playing with my brother. One more call and you're done here for good." He sneers as he sees he's getting nowhere with me by being coy.

"I'm not playing a game with Peeta, what are you talking about?"

"What else would a girl from The Seam want with him? You all want one thing from that side of town. You're all the same" He spits out expertly. "He's pathetic. I know you saw your chance, but I'm on to you. He can't give you what you want. I'm willing to play the game with you, Katniss. Just give it some thought."

He finally lets his grip loose after his final words, and brushes a strand of hair from my face. I reel back from his touch.

"You're disgusting." I remark. I refuse to dignify his words with any other kind of response. With that, I throw open the door to his office and storm out.

I'm not sure where I'm going as I exit out on to the sidewalk. I allow my feet to guide me as I make quick work of putting as much distance between me and that building as possible. My skin is crawling and my mind is whirling at everything that just happened. Was he implying I was only after Peeta for what, money? Power? I laugh out loud at the notion. It is obvious now that it was Rye that tattled to his mommy about Peeta and I. My mind works tirelessly at putting all the pieces of this messy puzzle together.

I'm still trying to work it all out when I realize where I'm at. It looks different somehow. Refreshed. Newer. There are several men milling in and out of Mellark's, scratch that, Peeta's Bakery. I stand dumbfounded for a moment. Only when a worker breaks my thought process to pardon himself to walk by me with a rather large and heavy looking board, do I muster the courage to walk inside. The space is a flurry of activity and noise. Hammers, saws, paint and voices fill the tiny shop. I stop when I spot Peeta in a corner talking with an older looking version of himself. The two men are bent over a countertop looking at what appear to be building plans. The older man's head pops up first to look around and assess whatever idea they've had. When his eyes meet mine, a look of recognition crosses his face. He nudges Peeta who is still engrossed in conversation about whatever it is they were discussing. Noticing a change in the older man, he pauses to look.

I offer him a pathetic little wave when his eyes meet mine. I can't read his expression, and I don't trust my voice with the building lump in my throat. Peeta rights himself slowly, a look of disbelief crosses his features. He turns to look at the man by his side. The man gives him a nod and pats his shoulder tenderly. Peeta begins to make his way toward me then, but Caesar appears from the back room and beats him to it. I bend to give the dog some attention and rise to meet Peeta's gaze. A look of hurt briefly crosses his features, but he recovers quickly.

"Hello, Katniss." He says as emotionless as possible.

My body betrays me at the nearness of him. My arms ache to hold him. My fingers itch to feel his skin. My lips want nothing more than to taste his.

"Hello." I say weakly.

"What are you doing here?" He seems more surprised than upset like I imagined he would be. I go to open my mouth to explain myself, but he interrupts before I have a chance. "Let me introduce you to my dad." He says as he ushers me toward the spot he was just standing.

Arlo Mellark radiates a calm and gentle demeanor. Such a stark contrast from his other half. I see where Peeta gleaned his disposition as his dad greets me warmly. After a bit of small talk, Arlo checks his watch and mentions a need to leave in order to make it to an appointment on time. After he makes his exit, Peeta and I stand motionless. Peeta turns like he's making to leave, but halts suddenly and runs a hand roughly through his hair.

"Hey, guys!" He shouts to the workers in the room as he stares at the floor. All the noises cease and the silence is deafening. "Can we get a minute, please?" He looks up suddenly and the men begin to make hasty retreats.

"What are you doing here, Katniss?" Peeta asks again as he turns to look at me now that the room has cleared.

I feel mute. So many things come rushing to my mind.

"You weren't part of my plan, Peeta!" I say suddenly.

"What plan?" He replies heatedly.

"My plan to live my life in peace!" I say throwing my hands up. "I never asked for this." I continue as I motion between the two of us. "I was surviving just fine on my own. I have not had an instant of sanity since the moment I met you!" I raise my voice as I begin to feel genuinely upset at what he has done to my mind and my heart. I am a wreck.

"I'm so sorry I made you feel something!" He raises his voice to match mine. His tone heavy with sarcasm. "Why did you come? You already ripped my heart out, Katniss! Did you come to do more damage?" He continues as his voice quivers. "Just when I thought maybe I had found someone that needed me..." He tapers off.

"That's the problem, Peeta!" I turn away not able to admit my feelings to his face. "I do."

I feel him step behind me. He breathes heavily.

"You what?" He asks gently.

"I need you." I reply barely above a whisper.

I feel his hand brush the braid from my shoulder as his warm breath hits the side of my neck and his mouth lands gently on my tender flesh. I gasp at the sudden and unexpected display of affection. He embraces me from behind. We stand completely still in that moment, neither of us wanting to break the spell. My mind is racing as I turn to face him. I know he can tell by my face how overwhelmed I suddenly feel because he takes a step back and offers me his hand to shake.

"I'm Peeta." He offers with a smile.

I understand suddenly his desire to start fresh with me. With us. I smile back. "I'm Katniss, it's nice to meet you."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all again for taking the time to read my story. I have another one in the works that I look forward to posting soon. I super appreciate the reviews/comments, likes and adds. It truly means the world to me and is a huge encouragement! I hope you enjoyed this story, and hope to engage your minds again very soon!


End file.
